Behind Green Eyes
by Jenkid11
Summary: Harry's summer after 5th year hasn't been going too well. Now Harry needs someone to help get him out of the depression that he has dug himself into.
1. The Pain of Loss

Disclaimer: All I own is my works, I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

All alone,

Darkness surrounds me now,

I feel so trapped, so cold,

So alone,

As I sit here thinking,

All I can think about is you Sirius,

I remember your bark like laugh,

And the way you'd put your arm around me to comfort me,

Well, I think I need that arm around me now Sirius,

I feel so very lost,

Every morning I wake to know that I'll never again see that mischievous smile on your face,

And I go to bed every night knowing that I'll never get to live with you,

That our plans will never be a reality,

I'm not sure what hurts the most though,

Knowing that you'll never again be with me,

Or knowing that it's my fault you're gone.


	2. Something to Live For

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

_Something to Live For_

(Remus's P.O.V)

Last one standing,

Our friendship wasn't supposed to turn out this way,

I wasn't suppose to be the last of the Maurderers,

I wasn't suppose to outlive all of my friends,

All of my brothers,

How can life be this cruel to me,

What have I done wrong,

I was bitten by a werewolf when I was young,

And now I become the very thing that plagues my subconcious,

My nightmares,

I am shunned by society,

Isolated by self,

Some days I just wish I was never born,

I see no point to my existence,

But Harry,

Oh, fate has been cruel to thee child,

You were so young when you lost your parents,

So young,

No, life just hasn't been easy for you, has it,

And now you've lost Sirius too,

I may not be able to fill Sirius's shoes,

No one could,

But, I promise you Harry, I'll always be there for you,

Because to me child,

You're something to live for.

~Reviews~

Emily-Dufleng – Thank you so much for reading my work, your comments mean a lot to me. About the poem, the one you chose is my favorite of all time by the way; I think the sigh was in a way both. I mean it was one of contentment and satisfaction because, he's happy at where life has taken him, but at the same time he regrets not being able to take the other road also.  I believe this because, as a traveler in life, you always wonder what would have happened if you had chosen differently.  I think we all do don't we.  To me he was just expressing this in short, I am happy at where life has taken me, but sad I could not have known where the other path might have led me.  It's all bout the choices that we make.

sPaRkLe N' sHiNe – Thanks for taking the time to review me.  I am glad you enjoy my story.


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

_Plans_

(Still Remus's P.O.V.)

Harry,

I wonder how he's coping,

Better than me I hope,

His letters seem oddly distant,

Like his heart's not truly in them,

Truth is that it's probably not,

I have to do something,

I must speak with Harry,

Tell him Sirius's death wasn't his fault,

Sirius would have gone to hell and back for Harry,

Nothing and no one could have stopped him,

Harry needs me now,

Right now,

Tonight I will be there for the child I feel is my own,

Tonight I will talk to him,

Tell him how I feel,

And hopefully we can both move on,

Together.


	4. Silent Contemplation

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

_Silent Contemplation_

(Returning to Harry's P.O.V.)

Numb,

That's all I ever feel anymore,

Devoid of all emotion,

No one will ever realize how alone I feel at this moment,

I doubt anyone will care,

They never notice me,

They don't even look my way,

Everyone thought I was lying,

They all found out the hard way,

I lost my father figure,

And my hope in just one night,

The only one that bothered with a pathetic being like me,

Is gone because of me,

It just reeks of irony,

I can't think anymore,

I feel like I can't breath,

My heart is ripped in tiny pieces,

That can never be retrieved,

Alone in my thoughts I bleed,

Like crimson tears on my sleeve,

But wait what is that noise,

Someone is at my door,

Probably just my relatives come to taunt me some more,

The door is slowly opening,

The knob it gently turns,

Until the door is fully open,

And I see my old Professor Lupin's form.

Reviews:

Jade Rose-Thank you for your kind comments.  As to where that particular poem came from, I really don't know.  I've got tons of poems like that I find 

on the internet all the time.  However, I think you're probably right, and now that I know who the author is I'm going to try to check out her works.  I also really like that poem.

A.Person- Thanks for reading my story so far, and I'm glad you think it's really good.  I like to read poetry all of the time too.

Well, that's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story and send me more wonderful reviews!

                                                                                                                                                                   Your beloved,

                                                                                                                                                                   Jen {{


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

_The Meeting _

(Remus's P.O.V)

His eyes they look so weary,

Like they bare the weight of the world,

The red brings out the green,

In a sharp contrasting blur,

The pain is ever present,

In those deep, deep pools of green,

He looks so lost and lonely,

It makes me want to scream,

My feet are swiftly moving,

To my shaking raven hared child,

His bottomless eyes they shed,

Soft tears that are unreconciled,

As I sit here in the dark,

Soft moonlight floods my back,

In my arms,

I gently hold my poor grief stricken child,

He lays here safe and content,

As I gently rock him to sleep,

I whisper to him sweet nothings,

My shirt grows ever damp,

However, to me it does not matter,

As my young one's grip goes slack,

I know he is now sleeping,

I can never again leave my green-eyed angel,

My life,

My world,

My love,

My child.


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

_Comfort _

(Harry's P.O.V)

I feel safe and content,

In the strong-arms that rock me slowly,

My tears refuse to quiet,

I am an innocent bystander to my emotions,

I have lost all control,

I am feeling now,

What I thought I never would,

Though my heart aches,

I still feel hope,

Remus,

The only light in my darkness,

My rescuer,

My friend,

My father,

For that is what I see him as now,

I can no longer see him as Professor Lupin,

Not after tonight,

I can feel his heart beating,

Lulling me to sleep,

I hear his soft, sweet lullaby,

I feel his hand brushing through my wild hair,

My eyelids grow ever heavy,

My whimpers grow quiet, then still,

As I drift into a blissful sleep,

In the arms of my new father,

For that is what he will be to me,

Forever more.

Author Notes:

_Eve Garden- _Thank you for both of your great reviews.  I'm glad you believe that I'm an exceptional writer, and I'm also glad you love my story.  Have a Happy Christmas Break!

_Jade Rose- _Thank you so much for the kind words, they really mean a lot to me.  I'm glad you enjoy my imagery.

_meamcat- _Thank you for taking the time to review me, and I really like how your fics are going as well.  I'm glad you like my descriptions.

**Keep sending me these awesome reviews, I really enjoy reading them.**

**P.S. - If you didn't read it on my bio, I now have 2 poems on fictionpress.com, PLEASE review me there too if you can!**

Until next time,

Jenkid11 {{{


	7. Memories and Decisions

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

By: Jenkid11

_Memories and Decisions_

(Remus's P.O.V)

As I sit here on the cold, hard floor,

In my arms my emerald-eyed wonder slumbers on,

I think of what he means to me,

I think of the first time I held him like this,

The day he was born,

~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waiting was a nightmare,

Across from me, Sirius restlessly paced the floor,

I swiftly recall how the floor seemed to sink with each new step he took,

Padfoot never really was a good waiter,

But then there was James,

Sitting across from me his head snugly placed in his gentle hands,

Every now in then you could hear a soft murmuring from his direction,

I however was the patient one,

Nevertheless, even I couldn't take my eyes off the cold metallic waiting room door,

Just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore,

The door was opened,

And the tight-lipped nurse told us to follow,

As I walked down the long hallway, I start to get nervous,

I wonder if this child will ever like me,

But, as I walk into the door my fears instantly fade away,

I seem to have been the last one to get to the room,

The others now give me amused glances,

Seems like even the calm one has the ability to get nervous every now and then,

However I don't have long to dwell on these thoughts as my arms suddenly become heavy,

I look down to see the little angel that now occupies my previously empty arms,

As his gaze meets mine he coos in contentment and quickly latches onto my finger,

Everyone is all smiles as we talk about our little angel future,

And I silently vow my allegiance to the angel that had stolen my heart,

~~~~~Back to present Day~~~~~~~~~~~

Making my decision, I quickly stand up,

Careful not to wake my young,

I gently place him on his thin mattress and tuck him under the thin sheets,

Before I silently walked across the room to Hedwig's small cage,

I write a seemingly endless letter and send the snowy owl off on her journey,

Before returning to my Harry's side,

I carefully hold his hand as his chest rises and falls,

And I pray with every last breath in me,

That my plan will be accepted.

**Author's**** Notes:**

Sorry it toke so long for me to update, my holiday has been very hectic.

_ckat44-_Thanks for your comments, and I hope you like the update.

_Meggsie__- _That really means a lot to me.  I'm glad you like my story that much, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

_Foxy Bon Bon- _I'm happy you like my story and the format, and I hope you continue to read my fanfics.

_auburnbeagle__-_Thanks for saying that, I'm glad you like my poetry.  Hope the new chapter is to your liking.

_A.Person__- _I love your reviews, you honestly must be one of my most active readers.  Thanks for reviewing my poems on fictionpress.com, and I also have another poem on there now that you might want to check out.  To answer your question, I have had relatives over and things have been really busy.  Sorry to take so long on my update though.  With school coming up I'm going to try to do an update weekly.  Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

_child__ of the new dawn- _I'm glad you like my story so far.  I hope you like the update and continue to read and review my story.

_K-Black- _Thank you for your kind comments.  I hope you enjoy the update.

_To All-_**I am glad you all like my story.  I hope you all continue to Read and Review my story, and I hope you all enjoy this super long update.**

** P.S. - If you didn't read it on my bio, I now have 3 poems on fictionpress.com, PLEASE review me there too if you can!**

Until next time,

Jenkid11 {{{


	8. The Reply

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the Character's in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J.K. Rowling.

** Behind Green Eyes**

By: Jenkid11

_The Reply_

(Albus's P.O.V)

It's still early morning,

But I just can't seem to sleep,

There's still too much to worry about,

Too many burdens I'm forced to reap,

The darkness is invading the light,

Steadfast and strong it is true,

The problem is the same,

He just goes by a different name,

He runs away from the inescapable,

For he can not hide from himself,

From his past,

Tom,

Lost soul,

Oh, the damages his has done,

The pain he has caused,

All fall upon this hateful one,

But to one child in particular,

He has been severely cruel,

Harry,

The child has become my grandson,

The shinning light of my eye,

He walks the thin line between all that is good and evil,

You dear child will probably never understand the depth of my love for you,

I was not lying when I told you,

I care for you deeply,

You may never know the lengths I have gone to protect you,

Not because of that cursed prophesy,

But because I truly care,

I hear a tap at my window,

My heart seems to stop at what I spy,

Hedwig flies gracefully through,

And sticking her leg out she hoots,

Realizing the problem I quickly comply,

As I hold the letter in my hands though,

I almost loose my nerve,

I wonder what he has to say to me,

Or rather blame me for the way things have turned,

I can not blame him if he did,

But I fear my heart will break,

As I open the lengthily scribbled note,

The letter was from Remus,

Alert quickly enters my senses,

I jump up from my chair,

For my grandson is in trouble,

As I run out the door,

My thoughts are bound on one single thought,

Harry and Remus need me,

I reach the gates of Hogwarts with surprising speed,

Once passed the barriers,

I disappear beside the early dawn sky,

Apperating to where I am desperately sought.

**Author Notes:**

_K-Black – _I'm glad you enjoyed the update, and I'll try to keep the writing up.

_Flying High- _I'm glad you enjoyed my story, and I hope you liked my update.

_child of the new dawn- _I'm glad to hear you will continue reading my story, and I think this chapter has answered both of your previous questions. I hope you liked it. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback scenes. 

_A. __Person- That sounds like the story of my life. I plan on posting once a week, and I keep thinking about it all week long, yet somehow once again it's 2:30 A.M. on what once was a Sunday typing away. I am the queen of procrastination, believe me! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I believe your last question was answered in this chapter. I hope you like it._

_Foxy Bon Bon- Thanks for your kind comments. I'm glad you think my story's great. I hope you like the update._

_meamcat-_ You're still funny as ever Ems, I'm glad you like my story, and consider me a genius (snorts at the part about me being a genius); however an update would be nice… (gives meamcat sad puppy dog eyes).

**To All: Thanks for reading and reviewing me guys!  You guys rock! Please keep it up, I like reading your comments!**

**P.S. - If you didn't read it on my bio, I now have 3 poems on fictionpress.com, PLEASE review me there too if you can!**

Until next time,

Jenkid11 {{{


	9. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the characters in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J. K. Rowling.

**Behind Green Eyes**

By: Jenkid11

_Hidden Feelings_

(Harry's P. O. V.)

My eyes slowly drift open,

It seems a new day has begun,

It is now that I first notice,

I'm not alone,

My hand is heavier than I remember,

Which makes since at second glance,

My hand is carefully entwined in Remus's gentle grasp,

I try to remove my hand without notice, 

But alas it is not meant to be,

With the movement of my hand,

He is awoken from his sleep,

His eyes gaze at me blearily,

But his concern is ever clear,

His worry slightly unnerves me,

For it's like he can see right through me,

See all the guilt and the shame,

The layers I've tried so hard to hide,

The me I've hid from the world,

The me deep down inside,

He sees right through my shell,

Under his intense gaze,

I really am Harry,

Nothing else,

Just me,

He asks me how I'm doing,

I tell him that I'm fine,

But I know he sees through me lies,

He knows the truth,

That I'm anything but fine,

But, thought he notices he says nothing,

Just keep glancing my way,

Judging by my very appearance,

I know he has much more to say,

His lips start to part,

As he opens his mouth to speak,

Only to snap it shut in the last moment,

It seems like he doesn't know where to begin,

His eyes look lost,

Like he seeks an answer,

But is afraid to ask the question,

Afraid of the answer he'll receive,

Unwilling to put his heart out on the line,

To take the unsure risk,

He opens his mouth again,

But this time has not the chance to speak,

For through the window pane,

Professor Dumbledore is seen.

**Author's Notes:**

To everyone,

I'm sooooo sorry not updating in such a long time. Everything has been really hectic around here lately, and I have had NO TIME! I really hope you'll forgive me and continue to read and review my works. Thanks again! Now enough of my blabbing, on to your reviews.

~Jenkid11~ (Your very apologetic author)

_sPaRkLe N. sHiNe- _ Hehehe, I remember that. Thanks for reviewing me Sammi! Glad you like my writing. Hope you enjoyed the update!

_child of the new dawn- _Glad you liked the new chapter, and it answered all of your questions. Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

_Person- _LOL, I think I took a little tooo much time with this update. I'm one of the queens of procrastination. Therefore, I am very happy you are so patient. About writing on fictionpress.com, I think that's a great idea, which I believe I emailed you already lol. Feel free to email me whenever, and I'll email you back. Thanks for your review. P.S.- I got both of your post, so no worries. 

_Dark Stranger- _Thanks for your kind comments, and reviewing me. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked the update.

_ckat44- _Thanks for your review, and I'm really glad you like my story and style of writing. I'll try not to change! J Hope you enjoyed the update.

_sirius-lover-one- _Christy- Thank you for your review and kind comments. I'm glad you like my story's originality, and I'd be happy to read some of your fics. I'm glad you love my story, and I hope you continue reading my stories. I'm glad you think I'm good at writing. J  Hope you enjoyed my update.

_mickeymoose- _Thanks for reviewing me, twice LOL. I'm glad you like the last line, and think it's going good so far. I'm also glad you like the format. Hope you liked the update!

_Bellatrix-Riddle- _Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like the update!

_Susie- _Sue- Sorry, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long *cowers* forgive me!*pleads* I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed the update!

_Toria- _I'm glad you think my story's really good, and I hope that you enjoyed the update!


	10. Conversations Part I: Interventions

> Disclaimer: All I own is my works; I do not however own any of the characters in my works. Those belong to the wonderful author J. K. Rowling.
> 
> **Behind Green Eyes**
> 
> By: Jenkid11
> 
> _Conversations Part I: Interventions_
> 
> (Albus's P.O.V)
> 
> I'm waiting outside the window,
> 
> Floating in the air,
> 
> From here I can really see why my Harry enjoys flying so,
> 
> As I watch the scene unfolding before my eyes,
> 
> It reminds me why I'm here,
> 
> My Harry and dear Remus needed me,
> 
> I watch as Harry looks at Remus curiously,
> 
> Remus is after all,
> 
> Not acting like himself,
> 
> Uncertainty was never a quality attributed to him,
> 
> But then again,
> 
> Neither was Nervous,
> 
> The fact however remained,
> 
> Remus was acting both,
> 
> He was running a hand through his hair,
> 
> Looking straight at Harry,
> 
> But he seemed to be frozen,
> 
> Unable to express what he clearly wanted to,
> 
> It was then he was spotted,
> 
> Remus gently rose to open the window,
> 
> Harry carefully sat up,
> 
> I walked into the small room,
> 
> Put down my broom,
> 
> It was then that I took my first real glance at Harry,
> 
> My poor Harry,
> 
> The covers had pulled down as he sat up,
> 
> And I now knew the severity of what Remus had told me,
> 
> I took in his emaciated form,
> 
> A gasp escaped my lips,
> 
> This plan HAD to work,
> 
> For Harry,
> 
> For Remus,
> 
> Even for me,
> 
> I conjured a chair for Remus and myself,
> 
> And as we sat we each took one of Harry's hands gently,
> 
> Looked into his bottomless eyes,
> 
> We knew it was time to talk.
> 
> Author's Notes: Life's hectic, even in the summer. I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, I hop you enjoy this chapter and it's as good as the others. Please keep reading and reviewing, again I AM REALLY SORRY! I hope the update was worth the wait!
> 
> _ckat44- I hope the chapter lived up to it's expectations. I'm sorry for the wait, but you know how hectic my schedule is lol, not to mention I'm such a procrastinator. I hope you liked to update! See Katie I DID UPDATE!_
> 
> _Toria- Thanks for your kind comments, I hope you enjoyed the update! I hope you keep Reading and Reviewing!_
> 
> _utsh hvyuy- I'M SO SORRY! I hope you liked the update! Keep up the reading and reviewing._
> 
> _child of the new dawn- Lol….Hey Dawn. Sorry I took so long to update…Happy belated Easter….hehhehe, again sorry! I hope you continue to read and review regardless…THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the update!_
> 
> _PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks for your kind comments. I hope you continue to read and review! I hope you like the update!_
> 
> _LALALALALA Liz- Thanks for your kind comments! I AM SO SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! I hope you enjoy it and continue to read and review!_
> 
> _A. Person- Thank you for both your reviews Molls. LOL, it's ok about Susie, I hope she keeps reading too! Happy belated Easter to you too. About the letter, you'll find out soon enough lol. I love being evil, hehehehehhee. I'm busy as ever, nut I did get your email, and I'll respond to it soon I promise! I loved the movie, however there were a few things I saw that could be improved upon. Anywayz, I hope you liked the update, and will keep reading and reviewing._
> 
> Thank you all again! Love ya bunches, and I hope you enjoyed the review!
> 
> Until Next Time,
> 
> Jenkid11 {{{{
> 
> __


End file.
